There are sound environmental and business reasons for providing energy efficiency measures to buildings. Although energy savings measures have a capital cost, they do save energy and the cost of the saved energy year over year. However, without knowing the cost to supply the energy needs after the provision of the energy savings measures, it is not possible to determine the most cost-effective energy savings measures to incorporate.